1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water closets and more particularly to an improved seating device for water closets to aid a patient in recovering from a rectum operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of seating devices have been devised to aid in the comfort and support of a person using a water closet. Other seating devices have been specifically designed to present a more favorable ornamental appearance. Still other seating devices have been devised for aiding the comfort of small children in the use of a water closet.
The prior art has also developed specific seating devices and accessories to conventional seating devices for aiding the recovery of a hemerrhoid patient and the like. Further, apparati have been devised for relieving constipation by providing accessory supporting members for the person using the water closet. An important area of concern is the comfort and recovery of patients after a rectum operation such as a colostomy operation or the like. The recovery from such an operation is extremely painful and is aggrevated by the present design of conventional water closet seats. The conventional water closet seats do not provide adequate support for the recovering patient from a colostomy operation. Accordingly, the patient undergoes severe pain while sitting on a conventional water closet seat as a result of inadequate support of the area of incision from the colostomy operation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for developing a seating device for use with a water closet specifically designed to aid in the comfort and recovery of a patient after a rectum or colostomy operation.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which satisfies the present needs of the art and which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the water closet seating art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for use with a water closet to aid a patient in recovering from a rectum operation comprising a seat positionable relative to the horizontal ring of the bowl of the water closet which seat has a support portion covering the back region of the bowl for supporting the area of incision of the patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for use with a water closet to aid a patient in recovering from a rectum operation wherein the seat may be pivotably and permanently mounted to the water closet or may be an independent seat which is positionable on a conventional water closet seat to cover the back region of the water closet bowl.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for use with a water closet to aid a patient in recovering from a rectum operation wherein the seat may incorporate a resilient pillow or a molded plastic member positionable upon a conventional water closet seat.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.